


Following the candy trail

by amlago



Series: The taste of pineapple [1]
Category: Psych, The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who votes that we exchange Lassie with this one? Show your hands!" Shawn and his friend raises their hands and after a moment of hesitation so does Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the candy trail

Patrick looks around the police station before choosing a place to sit. He isn't really that interested in the case that had brought Lisbon and the rest here. The only reason he's come is because he had remembered a couple of articles about a so called psychic that help solve crime. He couldn't help feeling curious about this Shawn spencer that has managed to find a dinosaur and appear in a soap opera while scamming people to believe that he is psychic.

He watches with amusment as Lisbon goes head to head with the head detective. A detective that doesn't want to turn over his case to outsiders and isn't afraid to say so. Repeatable, and in a load voice. The chief seemes to be waiting him out, looking like this is a common thing. The rest of the team is quietly talking to the female detective, who seemes to be somewhat more rational than her partner. With his strategic position Patrick is the first to see the so called psychic and friend. Not that Shawn Spencer seemes to be the kind of person who tries to hide himself. He’s almost bouncing his way into the station, greeting a couple of constables and even one criminal. His friend is calmer, keeping away from the criminals and following his friend while looking resigned and amused. Patrick sees the so called psychic taking in the detectives, chief of police and his team. He nudges his friend before he hurries over.

"Vick!" the glare she sends him stops him momentarily. "Chief, Chief Vick," he hurries to say before she can yell at him.

"What can I do for you mister Spencer?"

"I sensed that you would have a case for me and ha to come," he slurps from his milkshake before giving her a grin. "Or rather Gus had to use the bathroom and we were in the neighborhood and Gusses refuses to use public toilets."

"Of course he does."

"I have a very sensitive bladder and who know what kind of bacteria there is in those places."

"Well luckily for you we do have a case that we could use your help with," she gives them a look like you give to small children, when they are annoying but you can't get mad at them because they are so cute.

"What?! Absolutely not! There is no case for you here," the detective glares at Shawn.

"Daaad, can I play with Lassie?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," an older man sitting at a desk says, ignoring the protests and not even looking up from his work.

 "Yes!" Shawn and his friend fist bump each other.

"Chief, I must protest."

"Duly noted, now get back to work and don't bother me until you solved this thing. I don't care how you do it or who does it as long it get solved," she gives everyone a long look before going to her office and closing the door.

Shawn seems to suddenly notice that there are other people in the room and looks around curiously. His eyes widens when he sees Patrick. Patrick braces himself, now will be when the so called psychic makes some remark about his family, or lost loved ones.

"Gus! Gus, Gus, Gus," he tugs his friends sleeve.

"What Shawn?" his friend doesn't seem too pleased by this behavior.

"Look! He has like the most perfect hair, it's even better then Val Kilmer in top gun," he bounces over to Patrick. "Can I touch it? Pet it, or at least stroke it."

That wasn't what Patrick had thought would happen at all. His team watches in fascinated horror as Patrick gives Shawn a big smile.

"Of course you can." this appears to become more interesting that he had thought. Perhaps he wouldn't be as bored as he had feared.

As Shawn runs his finger through the blond hair, Patrick resembles a content cat, smirking at the looks he gets.

"Who votes that we exchange Lassie with this one? Show your hands!" Shawn and his friend raises their hands and after a moment of hesitation so does Patrick.

"Unlike some we have a job to do," the detective Shawn calls Lassie says. "So, unless you have something to contribute I suggest you take yourself and your two friends away from here."

"Lassie I’m hurt." Shawn grabs his shirt above his heart and tries to look sad. "Of course I think your hair is fine. It has a distinguished look, so no need to feel jealous." he goes over and tries to pet the detective’s hair, but Lassie moves away. Shawn pouts and glances at the files at the table. "Wait, I’m getting something!"

Shawn puts one hand to his head and flails with the other. He hums something under his breath and glances at his friend who franticly shakes his head at the unspoken question. Shawn’s eyes next goes to Patrick who's looking amused.

"I’m sensing music, and movement, no dancing. But not any kind of dance."

Humming he goes over to Patrick.

"Fine, but I’m leading."

Patrick takes the offered hand and pulls Shawn close as he stands. He listens for a moment at the humming and then leads the younger man in a waltz that ends in a dip. Shawn’s eyes sparkles with mirth and barely counseled lust. Patrick isn't sure why he does it, but when he pulls Shawn up again he does it in a way that gets the other plastered against him. For a moment the only thing he's aware of is the feeling of the other man’s body pressed against his. Then the sounds of the station come back and regretfully he releases his grip. Shawn blinks and then fires a blinding smile at him before turning to his friend.

"Did you see that, that was totally strictly ballroom. I feel like I need a smoothie or something, no what I need is one of those rainbow colored snow cones."

"Oh, I know which you mean," his friend agrees.

Patrick is sure the two friends are planning something or at least knows that the talk their having isn't exactly what it appears to be. Gus gives Patrick a hesitant look.

"Do you feel like a snow cone?"

Patrick hesitates, not really sure what it is he's being asked. But a glance shows that his team is still arguing with the locals.

"Perhaps, it depends on the flavor."

"You will love it, they have this green tea flavor that I’m sure you will love," Shawn grabs his arm and starts dragging.

Bemused Patrick lets himself go along. He doesn't like people pretending to be psychic, but Shawn is so obviously a fake that those around him must know that he's pretending. Patrick just doesn’t know why, perhaps it's the entertainment value of his one man show. Or perhaps they can see that he really wants to help and has no other way to do it. That doesn't explain the way Shawn has no trouble getting in his personal space. While Patrick is musing they come outside and Shawn immediately strikes a pose.

"To the blueberry!"

He and his friend hurry towards a small blue car. Patrick cast one last look at the station before he goes after them.

Shawn and Gus don’t work like anybody Patrick has met. They don't seem to have a plan, at least any more than 'let's eat as much sugar as possible while getting distracted by shiny stuff'. Or rather Shawn gets distracted while Gus is eating candy. Patrick isn’t certain how or why it works but it does. They find the dance school and talks to the dance teacher, who apparently has had them as students when they were younger. She keeps pinching their cheeks and talking about all the things she read about them in the papers. Gus manages to eat almost all her hard candy and Shawn signs a picture. He also apparently learns something important because he then hurries away. Or as Patrick learns, Shawn hurries almost everywhere. He’s like a kid on an adventure, looking for the treasure or the next restaurant. Patrick already has a clear picture of what happened but is too amused by Shawn and Gus to say anything. Shawn also seems to know what happened, but gets distracted by the ice-cream truck, candy shop, hot dog stand and some guy juggling. He also argues with his friend constantly and tries to show Patrick all the sights. Even this doesn't stop them from betting to the bad guys before the police. That might be a bad thing because the bad guys finds then and the whole case escalades into chaos when Patrick first manages to insult one of the bad guys and Shawn and Gus just snickers. Patrick is used to have the rest of the team smooth things over, not egging him on. So it isn't perhaps that much of a surprise when he ends tied up next to Shawn and Gus.

"My dad is never going to let us live it down if we don't escape. I think he's getting tired of coming to our rescue all the time." Shawn glances at Patrick and smiles at him. "But, seriously dude you rock. You’re totally my new idol. That thing you said was like the best thing ever, and your hair is still perfect, it's like a superpower or something."

Shawn gives Gus a look and they seems to have a silent conversation, or at least a mumbled one with half said words and then Gus rolls his eyes.

"Ok, fine. I’m metaphorical holding my hands over my ears and humming."

Shawn turns towards Patrick again and leans forward until he almost falls over and Patrick has to leans towards him to stop it.

"So. Just so you know. If you want to come over after this whole thing is over and have amazing sex with me that's totally ok. I have this pineapple flavored lube we can use."

Patrick isn't sure what to say, but luckily he doesn't have to because then the cavalry arrives.

The bad guys get taken to the station along with Shawn, Gus and Patrick. Gus apparently comes down from his sugar rush and falls asleep in the car, which makes the officer sight and instead drives them home. Patrick doesn't say anything about that the officer knows their addresses. Before Shawn helps his mostly asleep friend from the car he gives Patrick a wink and slips him a piece of paper.

Patrick looks at it while getting a ride to the station. It’s a candy wrapper with an address. He assumes its Shawn’s address and memorize it before he puts it in his pocket. He will have time to think about Shawn’s proposition while his team wraps up the case.


End file.
